


4AM

by reid_effect



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reid_effect/pseuds/reid_effect
Summary: “You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” & “Is that my shirt?”





	4AM

For the last few days you had been staying at your best friend’s apartment. Spencer was more than happy to have you there considering you flew out from Vegas to see him. The two of you had been friends for years. You two met at a bookstore back in Vegas while he was there visiting his mom. 

You were starting to think that you might have to extend your stay since Spencer was called out on a case and had already been gone a few days. You’d been staying in his guest room, but Spencer had started referring to it as your room considering how much you visited and stayed with him. You liked that he referred to something in his apartment as yours, you couldn’t deny that you had started developing feelings for him over the course of your friendship. You couldn’t tell if felt the same, but you had a feeling he did. You just hoped that he would make a move. 

Spencer got home rather late that night. He was completely shaken up from the case. For about an hour he tossed and turned. Ultimately defeated he got up and went towards your room. He sat at the edge of your bed as he started to shake you lightly.

“Y/N, Please wake up.” 

You didn’t move and Spencers voice filled with desperation. 

“Please.” 

You groaned rubbing your eyes looking up at him. 

“Spence? What’s going on?” 

“I-I can’t sleep. I keep thinking about the case. I can’t get it out of my head.” 

You frowned sitting up turning on the light, you held his hands rubbing them with your thumbs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

He shook his head and squeezed your hands.

“No. Can I lay with you?” 

You can hear the nervousness in his voice and let out a little giggle,

“Doctor Reid, You come to my room and wake me up at 4am, to cuddle?” You said raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” He said softly looking down at his hands.

A big smile spread across your face as you moved your hand to his hair to play with his curls.

“I’d love that Spence.” 

He smiled and wrapping his arm around you for a hug. 

You made room for him on the bed and pulled up the blanket as he stared at you. 

“What?” You say confused. 

“Is that my shirt?” He said a smile creeping onto his face. 

“Maybe.” 

Your cheeks turned red and he pulled you down under the covers with him. He laid his head on your chest and you wrapped your arms around him, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

“Goodnight Reid.”

“Goodnight Y/L/N.”


End file.
